Robots currently perform tasks in various working environments, such as factories, storage facilities, office buildings, and hospitals. Moreover, robots are sometimes designed with large stationary or moveable bases that allow the robot to maintain an upright position while performing tasks that involve lifting and handling heavy objects without tipping over. The large bases, however, tend to be heavy, large, slow, and cumbersome, severely limiting mobility and being inappropriate for use in areas with tight footprints. While other robots with smaller and lighter bases or mobility platforms are more maneuverable than the robots with large bases, they are typically not practical for carrying heavy objects due to instabilities resulting from shifts in center of mass and changes in momentum as the objects are picked up and put down.